Zeke Dehauntedo
Bio He may be small, but he's got the heart and courage of a large predator (he even eats like one... so long as it isn't anyone he knows personally. He gives most of his fruits and vegetables to Duchess Lucinda). Although he's still too young to understand his true potential, Zeke would do anything to be helpful to his povertous family and animal friends... but only after getting annoying and/or in-the-way. ---- Trivia When he was only a year old (or at least around that age), he bonded with Duchess Lucinda right at the moment they met, and he shared his most prized possession with her... his binky! (Lucinda found the moment touching, but she has been hiding the embarrassing reference photo since.) Due to disability, he was underdeveloped in behavior until he accidentally revealed he has his sister's power when his exotic friend taught him to speak (by accident at first, when his first and most favored word was "why", mistaken for "bye-bye" in the parents' ears) and to crawl, walk, and run (he followed Duchess Lucinda everywhere, even as La Phantasma), but all that time of people and strays full of drama, on the one Christmas Eve he stayed home when three years old, he shown he learned things she didn't teach him when, in a baby-talk accent he soon outgrew, he told her a phrase she seldom used in her life (even to herself): "I love you." When "filling everyone else's head with nonsense", Duchess Lucinda and Amy has them guess what they found in this boy's underwear that day (a three way reference: an episode of Spongebob Squarepants, the diaper of the adventurous Tommy Pickes from The Rugrats, and Mandark's failed mind-probe on Dexter's Laboratory). The hair-coloration (almost like tiger-stripes) is apparently natural, and he is a very dedicated street-boy willing to get into harms way to help others and insure his on survival... most likely a reference to the tune/war-phrase "Eye of the Tiger". It is hinted that he might have a human version of what the animals call "the stupids", on account that he got it from the most common source: he got dropped on his head as a baby and lived (that's the case with King Julien, and almost half the total lemur population back in Madagascar, especially since they live in trees... Mort, however, got his bad case of the "stupids" from the reason he's an orphan: bamboo food-poisoning)! It wasn't until his speed-cravings was revealed that it's learned what "tree" he "fell out of", for like that race-car-driver Ricky Bobbie, he was born in a speeding vehicle... in Zeke's case, the cabby was having a very bad day. Zeke makes cuckoo-clocks (especially with things he's not allowed to touch... like Kowalski's inventions!) as a hobby. The first one displayed is race-car themed. The second is a reference to Dr. Blowhole's goal to get vengeance on the warden of the Coney Island Aqua-theater for his humiliation, which Zeke made out of the wires of the deranged dolphin's super-computer... thus unwittingly got passed the "Human intruder" Alarm system. With the belief in what most of his imaginary pen-pals call the "Jeckyl/Hyde Karma" (all creatures have good and evil in them, yet prefer one half over the other for some reason), Zeke tried to befriend/rehabilitate Dr. Blowhole, and proved himself a skilled Ring-Toss player in the process. His methods almost worked, but failed in the end due to the lobsters teasing their boss for "going soft"... or, at least, they seemed to have failed. Still being young, he has no idea what the outside world is really like... but he gives "Cousin Cindy" (Duchess Lucinda) geography lessons anyway, thus leading her to the false belief that Tasmania doesn't have a zoo. He is a picky eater, especially when it comes to straight health foods (typically roughage, from fruits like papaya vegetables such as cauliflower), however, his young taste buds have an adventurous appetite for things most people, especially his relatives, find a bit weird, like avocado ice cream and PB&J with tuna fish... because of his oddball eating habits, he shares a strong "brotherhood" with the penguins, Rico most definitely. Possible voice actor: Jake T. Austin Quotes *"Why?" (favorite word, as referenced in several mentionings of him.) *"I hate PAPAYA!" (The Pest and the Pauper, as he shared the fruit slices on his plate with Julien while he was living the life of his sister, Lucinda) *"Let me drive... I wanna go fast!" (Dart of Shame, and when when he said it he startled Alice, as she didn't notice he was in the Zoo-cart with her. This is a famous quote from Talladega Nights: the Ballad of Ricky Bobby.) Conversations including him (From Villains Unite!) Zeke: Do you think that I would do great in Toddlers and Tiaras? Because Pappy said all great inventors get people to respect there brains if they had good looks to get everyone else's attention... making cuckoo-clocks from scratch as a hobby counts as "genius", right? Benny Friedman: Dude... You're a dude!!! Zeke: So? Benny: Did Abraham Lincoln ever make election for Ms.America? George Washington Carter? No! Be a man, boy, be a man! Zeke: Easy for you to say... Squid-skin! Benny: Excuse me?! Photos ﻿﻿ ---- Category:MysteryGirl's World Category:Fandom Category:Fan-Character Category:Fan-Art Category:Mistress Phantom Pages